


Коли рисковать, так вместе

by darkling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, Infidelity, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Translation, Twincest, Wall Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Где ты был прошлой ночью? – еле слышно спросила Серсея. Она шла под руку с братом и выглядела безупречно, как и положено королеве, но в её голосе слышалась сталь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коли рисковать, так вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing the risks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195586) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды ПЛиО на Фандомную Битву 2012 - [здесь](http://fk-2012.diary.ru/p179733837.htm?oam#more7)  
> Беты: Oscuro Libre, Йеннифэр_Миледи  
> 

— Где ты был прошлой ночью? — еле слышно спросила Серсея. Она шла под руку с братом и выглядела безупречно, как и положено королеве, но в её голосе слышалась сталь.

— Я не смог незаметно уйти из башни, — просто ответил Джейме, поглядывая во двор. — Селми, похоже, не ложился — очевидно, старики бегают в уборную каждый час — и он бы заметил меня…

— Я прождала до утра, — прошипела Серсея. — Убедилась, что Роберт без сознания, отослала служанок — и всё напрасно.

— Прости меня. Но ты же сама понимаешь…

— Понимаю — ты ждёшь, что весь риск я возьму на себя, — фыркнула Серсея, и в голосе странным образом сочетались обида и издёвка.

— Неправда, я бы пришёл, если мог…

Королева затащила его в небольшую нишу в стороне от главного коридора.

— Докажи, — еле слышно проговорила она, обнимая брата, притягивая ближе. — Покажи, чем готов рискнуть ради меня.

— Всем, — прошептал Джейме ей в ухо перед поцелуем. У обоих отчаянно бились сердца: кто угодно мог пройти мимо, и тогда было бы сложно не понять, что происходит: блистательная королева и белый рыцарь в объятиях друг друга.

Серсея подгоняла его ласками, пока Джейме, не выдержав, не прижал её к стене, наплевав, что их могут увидеть. Она рассмеялась и подняла подол, помогая любовнику. Пряча лица, чтобы заглушить стоны, возбуждённые от мысли, что их могут обнаружить, они двигались только быстрей. Распалённые они кончили всего через пару минут, хотя казалось, прошла целая вечность.

Серсея пригладила платье и уже помогала Джейме поправить плащ, когда мимо прошёл служка с вёдрами воды. Он даже не взглянул на них, но всё равно они едва не попались. 

— Сегодня, — пообещал Джейме, когда паренёк отошёл достаточно далеко. — Ночью я приду к тебе, обещаю.

— Даже не знаю, — Серсея притворилась, что не уверена. — Сегодня Роберт может и не напиться.

Это было так маловероятно, что оба рассмеялись, и рука об руку продолжили свой путь, будто ничего и не произошло.


End file.
